Untold 2 (2012)
'''Untold 2 '''is a 2012 psychological American horror film directed by Adam Wilcox. It is the spiritual successor to Untold: The Lost Files, though it deals with different subject matter. It follows a group of college roomates as they try to capture a real nightmare creature (Zeon1's creepypasta character the Sleepwalker) that possesses them as they sleep, via heat vision cameras. The film was a commercial and critical success, with numerous sights praising it for mixing the terrifying elements of Paranormal Activity and Nightmare on Elm Street with outstanding results. A third movie that is a direct prequel to Untold 2, Untold 0, is scheduled to be released on November 2014. Plot College student Michael has been having numerous fights with his two roomates Danny and James over his new obsession with creepypasta, including one called "The Sleepwalker". Apparently, if one stabs themselves in the arm before going to sleep, they will summon the creature. Despite his roomate's protests, Michael goes through with the experiment. The next morning, they find the principal of the college, Mr. Stone, has been killed, his nose clogged with coal that seems to have drifted in through the ceiling. James buys a heat-vision camera, believing that Michael killed Stone in his sleep, and sets it up on a tripod. Danny then tries stabbing his arm, and then falling asleep. Over the night, a figure that glows violent purple (a color not usually seen on such a camera), enters the dorm, standing over Danny for a while before gently pulling the knife out of him, then walking over to Michael's bed, slashing his bedsheets, and then leaving. The next morning, Danny's wound is healed and there is blood on Michael's bed. James concludes the Sleepwalker has grown attached to Michael. James volunteers to try it next, but before he can, three murders take place at the college. Three of the highest students apparently stopped breathing in their sleep, and then suffocated, all with smiles on their faces. Danny, disturbed by this, leaves the dorm, moving into another. James still goes through the experiment. At the usual time, instead of the violet figure appearing, everything flashes purple for a few instants, then goes back to normal. The next morning, James and Michael discover that Danny's apartment has been burned down, killing everyone except him. Danny reluctantly moves back in, only to agree with James and Michael that they need to take care of the Sleepwalker once and for all. That night, they all stab themselves, and go to sleep. The violet figure appears, this time yanking all the knives out of them and plunging them into Danny's chest, nearly killing him. The second night, it uses the knives to slit James's wrists. And finally, on the third night, nothing happens. The group believes that the Sleepwalker has grown bored, though James forgets to turn off the camera. That night, the violet figure appears, this time bringing out two knives and stabbing James and Danny through the head, impaling them on the wall. It then grabs Michael and leaves, as the dorm bursts into flames. As the camera is destroyed, Michael's voice is heard pleading.... and then laughing. Category:Horror Category:Movie Category:Zeon1